The GilmoreGrey Union Book III: The Dinner
by Michael Weyer
Summary: The families come together for a Friday night dinner with fights, understandings and a few kisses. Crossover with Judging Amy. COMPLETED
1. Chapter 1

The Gilmore-Grey Union Book III: The Dinner

By Michael Weyer

All right, apologies for taking so long to start this. Got distracted by several other fics first. Hope to be able to update it at decent times but can't make exact promises. Still, all comments are welcomed as we kick it off. Hope you all enjoy.

POV: Emily

Decorum is a very important part of life, something most people simply do no understand. Thankfully, I am one of them so I know how to prepare for this situation.

Now I'm sure some people will say you can't really prepare for the first dinner with your grandson-in-law, particularly when it came about due to a drunken marriage. But I am sure that I have prepared for this the best I can. The dinner is ready, the dishes are immaculate, we have the right settings, everything is set.

Now all that needs to be done is to tell Rory in no uncertain terms that this man is not right for her.

Oh I'm sure Lorelai will be judgmental, as usual. She never gives me a break. I can't understand why she is so intolerant of me when I only want to do what's right by her and for Rory. It's why I tried to get her to see Christopher was the right man for her, not that horrid diner owner. But of course, she wouldn't listen, she never does.

Enough, Emily. This is Rory, not Lorelai. She's the one we need to be concentrating on tonight. It's her future we're trying to save.

I'm dressing and putting on the last of my makeup, trying to make as good an impression as I can. I really don't know what kind of family this Grey fellow has but I want him to know what kind we are. The kind that will not put up with our only granddaughter being pushed into a marriage with some small town author.

Richard enters, brushing at his suit, obviously nervous. He adjusts his tie in the mirror as he glances at me. "They'll be here soon."

"I'm almost ready," I say. "Relax, Richard, they know what time to be here."

"What if they come early?"

"Lorelai never comes early."

"What about these Greys?"

"They can wait outside."

"Ah, yes, of course. We want to make them feel like second-class citizens. That's a lovely way to start things, Emily."

I fix him with a hard look. "We have our rules, Richard. We need to follow them."

"Emily, I think when our granddaughter gets married drunk, the rulebook goes out the window."

"Richard, we could really do without flippancy right now." I fit my earrings on. "Can we simply approach this situation calmly?"

Richard sniffs. "I was going to say the same to you." He pauses and fixes me with a cool look. "Emily. This is a delicate situation. We don't know exactly what kind of people these Greys are and we can't simply make assumptions."

"Richard, when have I ever made assumptions of people?" I'm a bit thrown by the outrageous look he gives me.

"Emily, please," he continues. "Please, let me try to take the lead on this. This is very important and we can't make it worse than it is. So let me do most of the talking and for God's sake, for once, try to be civil with Lorelai and Luke."

"I am always civil, Richard!" I snap. "It's not my fault they can't conform properly!"

He sighs and leaves. I sniff as I turn back to get my makeup completed. I know what's he saying, I know this is important. I have done nothing to deserve such a lecture. We are trying to make sure our granddaughter's life can continue on the right path and if I have to smash this Grey family to pieces, so be it.

If it also means making sure to invite the one person who I know can make Rory and Lorelai understand things, well, that's fine too. Richard doesn't know but I'm sure he'll approve.

Honestly, it is so difficult to be the reasonable person around here.


	2. Chapter 2

The Gilmore-Grey Union Book III: The Dinner

POV: Maxine

I don't usually dress up for a dinner. I haven't really had occasion to since Jared passed away. Even for office functions, I try to keep myself as laid-back as possible but Amy insisted putting on a good front will be important. So I squeezed myself into this black dress and heels which are already pinching my shoes.

I'm already in pain and sharing a car with my family is not improving matters.

Honestly, I don't know what I was thinking when I agreed to a car pool with Peter and Gillian coming over. Spending the better part of half an hour stuck in close quarters with Peter, Gillian, Amy and Bruce is not the best way to soothe one's nerves. At least Peter avoided the cliché of getting lost for which I should be grateful.

I can tell Bruce isn't happy about being here, which I can more than sympathize with. I still can't believe Amy actually invited him. She insisted to me it was just a friendly move, to make a good impression. Of course, I suspect there's more to it than that but I have more than enough romantic problems on my hands right now.

"You're sure this is the right place?" Peter asks as we pull into the expansive driveway.

"It's what they gave us," Amy said as she consults the note. She leans in to admire it. "Wow, nice."

As much as I hate to agree, I have to. Oh, I've seen expensive homes before but it is a very nice old-style mansion. Peter, I know, is already crunching the likely bankroll of these Gilmores in his head. Myself, I'm wondering why in the world this Lorelai would live where she does instead of here. Oh, well, I'm sure we'll have plenty of time to discuss her history.

There's a jeep parked already and I see Lorelai, Rory, Luke and Vincent waiting for us. They're all dressed rather nicely, Vincent actually looking dapper for once. I'm also a bit surprised that Luke is rather nicely dressed, if his hair is still a bit messy. Peter parks and we all get out to join them. "Welcome to Casa de Gilmore," Lorelai intones. "As featured on the Travel Channel's Super Homes of Hartford."

"Very nice," Amy intones as she adjusts her nice dress. "Can we go in?"

"Can't," Vincent says. "It's not six yet."

I frown as I check my watch. "It's six."

"No, it's 5:58," Lorelai says as if I'm slow. "We can't go in yet."

Vincent throws up his hands at my look. "Don't…just don't ask."

"Oh, please, it's getting cold!" I snap as I march forward and rap on the door. There's no response so I rap again, harder. I glance at my watch. 5:59. I knock once more, really putting my fist behind it.

"Mom," Peter says as he comes up behind me. "Take it easy."

I just point at him. "Don't start, Peter."

"Oh, yeah, I forgot," Vincent pipes up. "Lorelai, Rory, this is my older brother, Peter and his wife, Gillian."

There's some handshaking, Gillian of course taking it far more cheerily than the situation calls for it. "Well, hi, welcome to the family!" she chirps as she shakes Rory hand. "It's so nice to meet you!"

"Wow," Rory says, seemingly thrown. "You're the first person to be so happy about this."

"You're forgetting Sookie," Vincent points out.

"That doesn't count, it's Sookie. She's happy at everything. Hurricane Katrina? Gave her an excuse to do a benefit Louisiana-grill buffet."

Before I can reply to a remark that would have Kayne West blanching, the door opens. A young lady in a maid's outfit gives me an apologetic smile. "I am sorry," she says in a thick European accent. "Mrs. Gilmore said you must wait until six. I am Katya."

"Katya?" Lorelai peers at her. "You look very familiar…have you worked here before?"

The woman nods. "Three years ago."

Lorelai gasps. "My god, it's finally happened! Emily Gilmore has run through every maid in the Western Hemisphere and is working her way back around!"

Well that certainly isn't a reassuring way to start the evening. We all enter as the maid bows to us before heading to the dining room. "Well, hello there," a voice calls and we look up to see who has to be Emily Gilmore.

She's rich.

She's dressed in an outfit that costs more than the combined income of my last five foster families.

She's making her way down like she's expecting trumpets to herald her arrival and we should bow before her.

And she's looking down her nose at my son like he's something she just stepped on.

I don't like her. I don't like her one little bit. In this moment, I know beyond a shadow of a doubt that she and I are going to be having words before this evening is out.

Fine. Bring it on. Lorelai and Rory have told me she's difficult. Well, as anyone who knows me can attest, when it comes to being a bitch, Maxine Grey is more than ready to step up to the plate.

Let dinner be served.


	3. Chapter 3

The Gilmore-Grey Union Book III: The Dinner

By Michael Weyer

POV: Rory

For the first time, I think I fully understand how Mom feels every time we come here.

I've had problems with Grandma and Grandpa before but I can't recall the last time Grandma was so…icy at seeing me. As if I've personally wrecked every dream she ever had for me. Of course, in a way, I suppose I have what with the jail time and then the drunken marriage.

Still, it's so weird seeing her being so much colder than usual as we make the whole round of introductions. I can already see some tension between her and Vincent's mom and I know there's going to be trouble.

She finally turns to face Vincent, who very nicely puts out his hand. "You must be Rory's grandmother. I see where she gets the beauty from."

She just stares at the hand, gives it a limp shake and turns away. "Enough dilly-dallying, let's get the drinks." She fixes me with a stare. "You will be having soda."

Vincent leans in to whisper to me. "Is she usually like this?"

"Not with me," I whisper back. "This…may not be as easy as I thought."

"Really? The way you and your mom were talking, I was expecting to be branded the moment I entered so we're doing well so far."

We enter the living room as the maid is already pouring out some drinks for us all. "Well," Grandma says as she sits down. "Rory's grandfather will be down in a few minutes. Then we can discuss this…situation."

"We have already discussed it in great detail," Maxine states. "We're leaning a bit more toward annulment…"

Grandma raises a hand. "We have not discussed it," she says and she's using the royal "we" which is never good. "Personally, I would have much preferred they handled this as soon as it happened but there is decorum and appearances to handle."

"Oh, hell," Vincent mutters. Somehow, I get the feeling her recognizes the look on Maxine's face and how she appears close to getting ticked. For some reason, I'm not at all surprised Grandma is bringing out that reaction in her.

Mom decides to speak up. "Mom, can you at least pretend to approach this with an open mind? I know, a wild concept but it really may help here."

"Lorelai, I hardly think you're in a position to lecture on propriety at this moment."

Mom just sighs while Luke's nostrils flare. Oh, I'm really hoping he doesn't lose it tonight, we so don't need that.

Peter chimes up. "This is a very nice house, Mrs. Gilmore. How much-----"

"Peter!" Gillian says, poking him with an elbow. "Can you at least be a bit courteous before you press on the finances?"

"I'm just curious!" he fires back. "I mean, you know Vincent isn't as well to do as he could be despite my-------"

"Peter, do you have to bring this up now?" my husband groans. "I still have the inheritance from Dad I haven't touched, I know you did investments for me, I have the publisher deal, I'm not destitute!"

"I never said you were!"

"It was implied!"

"Implying, you're always making it sound like I'm implying! Can't I just talk about this?"

Amy is rubbing her temples in a way that makes it clear that she's heard this argument before. I can't help but think about how being a single child has its definite pluses.

Maxine loudly clears her throat and the two boys immediately shut up. I glance at Grandma and her disapproval face has now ratched itself up to level 4. Oh, God, this is going to be a disaster. A complete, utter disaster.

"Sorry I'm late," Grandpa says as he comes in. "I was trying to handle a last minute call and…" He stops and stares with surprise at Vincent's mom. "Maxine?"

She's a bit thrown too as she stands. "Richard? You're Rory's grandfather?"

"Well, I'll be…" Grandpa chuckles as he comes in and gives Maxine a kiss on the cheek. "I had no idea! Of course, Grey. Still, it's such a common name, I never thought it'd be you." He smiles. "You look quite lovely tonight."

"Thank you," Maxine replies. "I don't dress up that often."

"You could fool me." Wow, Grandpa's actually charming right now.

"Richard." Grandma has a look of befuddlement on her face that is so equal parts funny and embarrassing that I know Mom wishes she could frame it on the wall. "You know her?"

Grandpa nods. "Yes, we met at a party in Manhattan a few years ago. She was with Jared Duff."

"Jared Duff?" Grandma looks like she's swallowed a large bug. "You…knew Jared Duff?" She's staring at Maxine with the human equivalent of "URL no recognized" on her face.

Maxine smiles and I can't help but see a bit of smugness there. "Yes, he was my fiancé."

Grandpa's tone softens. "I was so sorry to hear about him. He was a good man."

Maxine sighs, a bit sadder. "Yes. Yes, he was."

Grandpa nods. "Well, this is a pleasant surprise. Emily, I hope you don't mind if we rearrange the table settings. I'd like to be able to talk to Maxine a bit more about past business."

Grandma's eyes widen. Being told to adjust her plans is like ordering Tom Cruise to see a shrink. I can see Grandpa is really happy at seeing Maxine and my hopes for this night go up a few degrees.

So why can't I shake the feeling there's a train oncoming and my car's stuck on the tracks?


	4. Chapter 4

The Gilmore-Grey Union

Book III: The Dinner

By Michael Weyer

POV: Amy

We settle in for drinks as I try to get a handle on the situation. I've been with rich people before, in New York and then with Stu. I know better than the others how they operate in their own separate world that doesn't conform to the one us mere mortals exist in.

So I know Mom is already not on the same page as Emily Gilmore. The fact that her husband and Mom go back a ways does seem to defuse some of the tension, which we all need.

I glance at Bruce and I can tell he's not feeling comfortable here at all. He's never gotten along with higher society and he knows how out of place he is. The Gilmores don't strike me as racists but I can tell Emily's a bit thrown having a tall black man in her living room.

"So," she begins as she gazes at us all. "Just what do you all do?"

"Um, I run the family insurance business," Peter pipes up. "Gillian is, ah, between jobs as she tends to our children."

She nods and glances at me. "And you?" It's more of a demand than a simple inquiry and I have a flashback to my first meeting with Stu's mom.

"Ah, I'm a judge for family court in Hartford."

"Vincent's mom works for Family Services," Rory pipes up, obviously trying to be helpful.

Emily just sniffs. "I see. Charity work?"

"No, I am paid," Mom says. "Nowhere near what is deserving of my long hours and hard work, of course but pay nonetheless. Of course, some people do choose to work for nothing. Not that you'd understand that, of course."

I see a flash in her eyes and I know the fuse has been lit. Emily looks over to Bruce. "And you, sir. Just what is your…relationship to this family?"

"I'm Judge Grey's court officer," he evenly answers. "I'm here as a friend."

She just nods. "I see. Well, then, as a friend, how do you feel about a member of your family taking advantage of my granddaughter in such a horrendous manner?"

I close my eyes and pinch my nose. I swear, it's like this woman is trying her damnest to push Mom to the brink. I hear a sucking of air from Peter and Vincent so they feel the same way.

I chance a peek to see Mom glaring at her. "This was a mutual mistake, Mrs. Gilmore," she snaps. "You can't put this all on Vincent."

"I most certainly can!" Emily snaps. Oh, God, she snapped. Mom doesn't like people who snap at her. "Rory doesn't do things like this!"

"Um, actually, she told me about the drunken yacht crash," Vincent pipes up.

Mom stares at him. "I beg your pardon?" She looks at Rory. "You got drunk and smashed up a yacht?"

Note to self: Do not give this girl eggnog at Christmas.

"Yes, that's my daughter, always overachieving, even with binges," Lorelai says in what I suppose is an attempt to lighten up the situation. The glare Emily gives her lets her know that it's not a good attempt.

Richard coughs as he tries to speak. "Now, Emily, I know this is difficult but can't we put that aside for now? At least until a civil dinner?"

A civil war dinner at the rate this is going.

"Thank you, Richard," Mom says. "It's nice to see one person here has some manners."

Emily gives her a death look but Mom just smiles smugly as Richard turns to me. "I believe I remember Maxine mentioning you before. You were a Wall Street lawyer?"

I nod. "Yes but after my marriage fell apart, I moved to Hartford and got my judge's appointment."

"So, just family court?"

I shrug. "Well, I tried criminal a bit but it just didn't suit me. I think I do more good for families."

"Really?" Emily sniffs as she sips her drink. "That hardly seems likely."

"I'm sorry?"

"I just mean, from what I can see of this family so far, you may not have the best example to set."

Oh. No. She didn't. I feel my jaw stiffen and Bruce puts his hand in mine. It's obviously meant to try and calm me down and, oddly, it seems to work a bit. But not enough as I lean in to face her.

"Mrs. Gilmore. I'm not trying to add to yet another piece of tension to our little crockpot here but I do not need to defend myself to you. I deal every day with family problems that make this look like a picnic. I do my best to make sure that the children can be sent somewhere safe and can live, if not happy, then at least safe and comfortable lives. I have to witness horrors you cannot imagine and deal with them while raising a brand new teenage daughter on my own so I really don't need to have someone who obviously hasn't had a job since the Eisenhower administration talk down to me."

There's a very long silence as I sit back, realizing what I've just said. "Ah…sorry about that." I look down and take a very long sip from my drink. I chance a glance and see everyone staring at me in amazement although there are smiles on the faces of Mom and…

Bruce.

Wow, he's actually smiling at me. He rarely does that in public. It actually feels pretty good and I'm thinking brining him along might actually make this night tolerable.


	5. Chapter 5

The Gilmore-Grey Union

Book III: The Dinner

By Michael Weyer

POV: Lorelai

We're all a little quiet after Amy's little speech. Once more, I'm struck by how she and I could really be good friends. Well, provided we don't turn into the Hatfields and the McCoys after all this is said and done.

Having Dad be more friendly with Maxine is a great bonus. I was really worried he'd get all judgmental and overprotective about Rory but Maxine seems to have a way to soothe men. Pisses the hell out of Mom but then again, it's not exactly like teaching Paris Hilton calculus.

From what I can gather, this Peter is a bit more tightly wound than his brother. As for his wife, Gillian…well, if she was more tightly wound, she'd be a corset on Delta Burke. As for Bruce…let's just be grateful Miss Patty isn't here or we'd be treated to a Kim Catrell/Tyane Diggs moment.

Whoa, that's an image that'll linger. Better move to present times.

Dad is trying to be the diplomat here. "Ah, Maxine, what happened to that center you were trying to set up? Teen Harbor?"

"Oh, it's still around," she answers. "I've sort of…fallen out of the management of it is all."

I can sense Mom about to pry and move on. "So, Mom, are we going to get some grub or what?"

She wrinkles her nose. "We do not do 'grub,' Lorelai. The chef is preparing our meals now. We're just waiting."

Dad frowns at her. "Waiting for what?"

Mom just sips her drink and a chill descends on me. Something about her is setting off the alarms. "Mom…we're all here, we can go in to eat."

"Actually, Lorelai, we are not all here," she says. "I'm expecting another guest."

Dad seems surprised. "Another guest? You didn't tell me that."

Mom shrugs. "I just felt we needed to have someone here who has just as big a say as the rest of us in all this."

"Like who?" I demand.

She looks at me and the corners of her lips turn up slightly. It's that smile she makes usually when she's thinking about…

Oh, no.

Oh, please no.

She's not that crazy. Please, God, Buddha, Allah, Odin, Oprah, don't let her be that crazy!

The doorbell rings and I find myself looking to it. I hear the maid speaking and then I hear that voice.

She is that crazy.

God help us all, she really is that crazy.

The maid enters and he's right behind her, smiling that wide smile at us all. "Hi, it's good to be here."

"And it's good to have you back here," Mom says, smiling. She's the only one who is. The Greys and Bruce are confused, Dad is shocked and I'm sure Luke and Rory have the same horrified looks on our faces.

He looks at us, then glares at Vincent. "So…you're the one, huh?"

"Who are you?" he asks.

"Christopher Hayden. I'm Rory's father."

It's every man for himself from here on out, folks.


	6. Chapter 6

The Gilmore-Grey Union Book III: The Dinner

By Michael Weyer

POV: Christopher

You go along your day as normal as possible. You try to keep things straight. You try to carve a new life for yourself and put your old one aside and do a good job of it.

Then one day the mother of the mother of your child calls you up and tells you your little girl just got married.

I didn't want to believe it but Emily was insistent and soon convinced me. Needless to say, it was a bit of a shock. I know she's growing but it's still hard to think of Rory as anything but a little girl. Hearing she got drunk and got hitched is way too much.

I'm aware of the irony, of course. Lorelai and I never got married (despite the pressures from our parents to do so) and now Rory's gotten with a man she never even met before. However, I decided to not mention that to Emily.

"What do we do?" I asked her. "How are we handling this?"

"We're having his family over for dinner on Friday," she replied. "Come over and we'll discuss this. I'm hoping you'll be able to talk sense to Rory."

"I don't know Emily…I remember what happened last time Lorelai and I were in the same room. She still hasn't talked to me."

"Oh, she's gotten over that by now," she said in a tone so light it really should have sent up a warning flare. "Believe me, she'll understand. You're Rory's father, you have as much a say in this as she does, if not more. Come on over."

I sighed. "All right…I'll be there. For Rory."

Looking back, I really should have seen it. Emily can be a bit…conniving at times. Still, I had believed that she would have at least had the decency to inform Lorelai and Rory I was coming.

One look at their faces and I can tell I was off on that. One look at Richard's face and I'm thinking it may be time to get out now.

I try to ignore them and look to this Vincent. He's younger than I expected, not bad looking, I suppose and he's a bit thrown to see me here.

I don't get it. I've never met him and I have the overwhelming urge to kill him. Is this what it feels like to be a father, really? Weird.

I nod to the girls. "Lorelai…um, good to see you." I move in and hug Rory. "Hey, baby."

"Dad." She seems still shocked, which I guess is understandable. I back up and look at Luke, who's glaring back at me. I see Lorelai taking his hand and it doesn't take the skills of a CSI to realize their relationship has gotten even better.

Okay, Christopher, this is not the time to get maudlin or jealous or anything like that. This is not about me or Lorelai although I'm sure Emily will make that way somehow. This is about your daughter and correcting a huge mistake.

I'm still staring at him while Emily makes introductions to his family. They seem unsure of me although the blonde one is rather friendly. I take a drink and sit down to face them. "Well….have I missed anything?"

I see the glare Lorelai gives me and I know she's biting her lip to keep a "just the better part of twenty years" comment on her tongue. I sip my drink more and try to settle back.

"Well, now that he's here, we can get to dinner!" Emily perks up with a cheery smile. Amazing. She honestly doesn't seem to understand the actual mood of this room. She might as well work for FEMA.

I rise to follow her to the dining room, aware of the looks I'm getting. I've had difficult meetings with Lorelai before but this one…I just know this one is not going to go well. For all I know, before the night is over, I'm going to go to blows with either Vincent, Luke or even Lorelai.

Maybe staying out of your daughter's life isn't all that bad after all.


	7. Chapter 7

The Gilmore-Grey Union Book III: The Dinner

By Michael Weyer

POV: Richard

I have been used to a lot with Emily over the years. I know how she can often be scheming, especially when it comes to the lives of Lorelai and Rory. But this….this is far beyond her.

Inviting Christopher, I can somewhat understand. He is Rory's father so he does deserve a say. But inviting him over with no warning to anyone or even bothering to discuss it with me is far too much. I am going to have a very long talk with her about this later but I can't right now due to the guests.

We settle in at the dinner table and I see Amy and Maxine are able to take to it better than the rest of their family. I know Maxine may seem a bit rough around the edges but she does have good decorum. Of course, Jared was never one for the usual high-flaunting fuss of society. It was something I found oddly refreshing about him.

"So, Christopher," Emily pipes up. "How is your job going?"

"Not bad," he answers as he sips his drink. "I just closed a new deal that got me a big bonus."

Emily smiled. "Hmmm…Sounds like you can provide well." She throws a look to Lorelai and I see a flash in her eyes as she glances at Luke.

That's it.

"Emily, can I see you quickly in the hallway?"

"Richard, we just sat down…"

"It will only be a moment," I say as I rise and take her hand to lead her out. We move to the foyer, as far out of earshot as we can be and I face her, my face tight. "Emily. Stop this now."

"I beg your pardon?"

"Stop it."

"Richard, I don't know what you're-------"

I hold up my hand to cut her off. It's something I don't do too often but the look of surprise on her face makes me consider changing that policy. "Emily. Unlike you, I have come to grips with the fact that Lorelai does not want to be with Christopher. She doesn't, Emily. She's with Luke now."

She sniffs. "Richard, please. Christopher is a success and Luke is…"

"The man Lorelai has chosen," I interrupt. "Now, I'll admit he's not the one I would have picked for her but guess what, Emily? He's the one she wants. You almost destroyed her by trying to break her up and you almost destroyed our relationship with Rory too. I will not have you trying to play matchmaker tonight."

"Richard," she hisses. "He's Rory's father, they should be together!"

I roll my eyes. "Emily, do you listen to yourself? She doesn't want him! And as much as I know you hate to acknowledge it, Christopher has another child by another woman so your fantasy of them being one happy family is just that, a fantasy."

"Richard, I am trying to help this family…"

"It's all besides the point, anyway. The point tonight is to help Rory, not try to get Lorelai and Christopher back together. And may I say, not even telling me you were inviting him is not something I'm happy about."

"Why would I tell you? You'd have agreed with me."

"Perhaps," I allow. "But not like this, not just throwing it at us all as part of your little game. You will restrict talk with Christopher to Rory and the marriage and that is all. You will be civil with Luke and for God's sake, try not to go into any tirades over how Rory's situation is Lorelai's fault."

"Maybe if she had her father around, Rory wouldn't have…"

"Stop it!" I snap and she actually steps back in shock. Frankly, I'm a bit surprised by it myself but I plow on. "This is Rory and Vincent's fault, Emily. Throwing blame around is not going to solve this at all. It will only make matters worse. So I am telling you now, put a stop to it and if you've ever chosen one night to be totally civil, this is it."

I whirl on my heel and head back to the dining room. I hear a pause before her heels click after me. I can feel the blazing glare she's fixed on the back of my head. Oddly, though, it doesn't bother me as much as you might think. I've let her know how things will be handled tonight, I've put my foot down and I've done my best to put Emily in her place.

Hmmm. For some bizarre reason, I feel like taking a victory lap around the mansion.


	8. Chapter 8

The Gilmore-Grey Union

Book III: The Dinner

By Michael Weyer

POV: Vincent

By now, you'd think I'd know to keep my big fat inner mouth shut.

All this time, I've been wondering how things could get worse. Well, meeting the father of my wife definitely ranks among the ways, no doubt about it. From what Rory told me, her dad hasn't been that high a presence in her life so having him here now was unexpected to both of us.

I've barely had a chance to talk to Lorelai. And the times I had, I've almost wished I haven't. I swear, it's like she's the bizarro twin of Amy, always joking and using pop culture references. Amy, she's still getting used to stuff from 2002. I have no idea how she and Lauren can relate nowadays.

So now I'm sitting across from my wife's father, who's clearly not at all happy to see me. "So…Vincent…you're a writer?"

"Yeah, I am." I try to keep calm. No need to get into a shouting match with an in-law, now is there?

"He wrote a really great book, Dad," Rory throws in with a smile, trying to throw a good light on this, God bless her.

He nods. "Really. Was it a guide to how to ruin a young woman's life?"

"No, Chris, you already wrote a draft for that one," Lorelai throws in. "Of course, it turned out all for the best because she's my rock!" she quickly adds to Rory.

Richard and Emily return, Emily looking a bit more put out and Richard…almost smiling. Weird. "Sorry about that," he says as he sits. "So, Vincent, you live in Hartford with the rest of your family?"

"Yeah, sort of, ah…between places now."

Richard sips his wine. "Then where are you staying?"

"Um, with my mom," I admit, motioning to her.

Great. Like the disapproval level from Emily wasn't high enough. I swear, her eyebrows are arching so high, she might as well be on Botox. Uh-oh. Better not mention that over the table.

"You live with your mother," she says in that cool tone I already hate. "How…interesting."

"Actually," Amy pipes up. "I own the house. And I happen to live there too with my daughter. Vincent does pay rent."

"Which I've been meaning to talk to you about," I say. "Ah, I might be a little late with the payment this month. Apparently, the rings cost a bit."

"You kept the rings?" Mom says. Oh, damn, why did I say that? "Vincent, why would you keep the rings?"

"Well, first, I really don't remember where we bought them," I say honestly. "And I figured, since she and I are still married…"

For the first time, Mom and Emily are on equal footing with their dark looks and I wonder if I can duck out the patio or something.

"Well, I think it's nice. Who knows, they may want a memento to remember this." That's Gillian, always trying to put a bright spot on things. How a woman that chipper got involved with this family, I'll never be able to figure out.

"Gillian, I highly doubt any of us are going to fail to remember this," Mom says in her patented "why did Peter marry you?" tone.

"So, would Rory have to live there too?" Lorelai asks. "No offense, I mean, I'm sure she'd get along well with you but, living with her mother-in-law…"

"I beg your pardon?" Emily interrupts. "I am not going to see my granddaughter living in some middle-class house with several of her new relatives!"

"Yes, because the pool house just screams out class and success," Lorelai fires back. "She might as well be barefoot and watching Blue Collar TV."

"Lorelai, I hardly feel you are in a position to talk, given how your…fiancée…" She makes it sound like a new form of Ebola. "Lives above his diner."

"Well, that won't be for long!" Lorelai yells.

"Oh? And why?"

"We're moving in together," Luke states.

"You are?" Emily asks, eyes wide.

"You are?" Richard asks, a bit thrown.

"You are?" Rory gasps.

Lorelai makes a show of looking around. "Wow, I knew this place was big but an echo? Nice."

Emily sips her wine. "You're moving in with him?" She looks ready to say more but Richard puts a hand on her arm and I get the feeling there's some unspoken thing here I really don't want to get into.

"Mom!" Rory gasps. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Well, I was going to but then you decided to take the plunge and it pretty much pushed any other news aside, you know."

"But Mom! This is major stuff!"

"And getting married isn't?"

"That's different! This is Luke!"

"She's right," Emily suddenly says. "Lorelai, I cannot believe you are taking such a step here."

"Emily," Richard begins.

"No, I will not be quiet, Richard! Lorelai, this family is already being pulled apart and seeing you throw your life away is not going to do anything to help!"

"Mom, I am not having this discussion right now!"

She turns to Rory's dad. "Christopher, tell her she can't do this!"

To his credit, he looks as thrown as the rest of us. "What the hell am I supposed to do?"

"You're Rory's father! You can get her to stop."

He stares at her, then laughs out loud. "Emily…I couldn't sway her to change her mind when we were together as kids! What am I supposed to do now?"

"Christopher…"

"Emily, I'm here about Rory, not Lorelai! This thing with Luke is her business, not mine! I can't just involve myself in it again!"

"Why not?" Rory suddenly smarks. "You've done it before."

"Rory, please, this is between us adults."

I bristle and lean in. "Hey, she's married now which makes her an adult!"

Rory looks to me. "I'm assuming that sounded better in your mind."

"Yeah, it did."

"A lightning bolt, God, please, send down a lightning bolt!" Luke is moaning as he leans forward, face in his hands.

Bruce leans in. "Can you save some room in case one comes down?" Luke slides his chair over a few inches.

"Excuse me?" We all turn to face the maid, who appears a bit nervous. "Mrs. Gilmore?" I'm so grateful Rory doesn't answer to that. "Um, someone is here to join dinner. She seems to believe she is invited."

"Invited?" Emily seems thrown. "I don't remember inviting anyone else."

"Obviously she heard it was Moss Hart night at the Gilmore residence," Lorelai pipes up.

"Who is this woman?" Emily demands.

"Hi there!" A bright and very familiar voice pipes up as a figure enters. "So sorry I'm late, took me so long to find the place!"

My jaw drops.

Amy's jaw drops.

Mom's jaw drops.

Bruce…well, it's open which is something for him.

"Donna?" Amy stammers. "Wh…what are you doing here?"

She just laughs. "Hello? This is a family deal, right! Well, I'm practically family!" She smiles at Emily and Richard. "Hi, I'm Donna, I used to be Judge Grey's court officer. She's my mentor." She looks around. "Hmmm….I think I need a chair."

Never…never…never….ask yourself how things can get worse.


	9. Chapter 9

The Gilmore-Grey Union

Book III: The Dinner

By Michael Weyer

**Sorry about the delay between updates, distracted by a few other fics. I hope I can try to keep updates going a bit more regularly. Hope you enjoy this chapter.**

POV: Gillian

Donna and I have gotten along well. I don't know why that is, it just is. Maybe we somehow are in synch mind-wise or maybe it just comes from being outsiders to this whacky Grey family. Regardless, she and I have often been able to connect.

Still, having her just show up at dinner unannounced like we were all expecting her is a bit much. Then again, from what I can tell, Donna's drummer doesn't just follow a different beat, he's in a completely different musical spectrum.

That's proven by her reaction of picking Vincent up in a gigantic bear hug and spinning him around. He looks as thrown as everyone else as she puts him down. "Oh, wow, I am so happy for you!" She then punches him in the arm and he really looks hurt by it.

"Ow, what was that for?" he complains as he rubs his arm.

"That's your second wedding I wasn't invited to!" she yells. "You promised me after the last time that if you got married again, you'd invite me!"

"Again?" Emily's eyebrows shoot back up. "You were married before?"

Amy gives a look that basically says "saw this coming." Vincent tries to brush Donna off and sit again. "It was a couple of years ago," he stated.

"Really," Emily coolly states. "And how did it end? You broke it off because if you think you're going to do the same for my grand-daughter…"

"She left me," Vincent snaps. "I quit my job, alienated my family, moved across the country to take care of her when she had cancer and she dumped me for her doctor."

Well, that sure quiets her down, which is something we could all use right about now. Donna is still standing with that goofy smile of hers as she goes around the table and hugs a startled Rory. "Hi, I'm Donna, welcome to the family! I'm so happy to meet you!"

She backs up and gets a serious look on her face as he raises her hands. "May your first child be a masculine child…but…not too masculine, you know? My baby isn't which is good since she is a girl but…you know what I mean."

I glance around the room and I see Lorelai looking completely baffled by Donna. I look to Luke and I can tell he's apparently more baffled at Lorelai being baffled by someone. Donna does have that effect on people.

She moves over to give Lorelai a hug. "And you must be her mother, wow, nice to meet you, I look forward to us meeting more in the future!" She nods to Luke. "You I don't know but I guess you're important, so welcome." She gives him a hug as Luke looks up to the sky as if waiting for something.

"Donna," Amy finally speaks up. "How did you find out about this?"

"Oh," Donna says as she lets go of Luke and faces Amy. "I called Lauren and she told me what was going on. You left her the address and number in case of an emergency so I threw on a dress and drove right on up."

By the look on Amy's face, Lauren can kiss her allowance goodbye this week.

"Excuse me," Emily pipes up at last. "May I ask just what is your relationship to this family?"

"Oh, right," Donna says. "Well, I was Judge Grey's court clerk for several years. She's my mentor." She gives Amy that big smile as Amy just gives that usual eye roll at her hero worship. Donna doesn't seem to notice as she goes on. "And Vincent and I were roommates for a couple of years, he helped me out when I got pregnant and later found out that the father, who was in prison, really did chop his mother to pieces and wasn't framed like he claimed."

Peter, Amy, Maxine and myself all take simultaneous gulps of wine.

"So I've been close the family since. Oh and Maxine helped me when I gave birth in a tub in her living room!" She beams as she sits down at last. "So, have we started yet or are appetizers coming because I can eat a horse right now!"

Emily still has her glass raised in one hand as she stares at Donna as if she just stepped off a spaceship. Richard is also pretty silent as he gazes at her. Something needs to be done to clear this tension and I'm the person to do it.

"You know, Peter is thinking of going back to performing for a rock band again!"

The focus moves to me with Peter staring at me in shock. Oh, dear, I think I've done it again. I'm trying to help and I just let slip something that may make things even worse for the family.

Maybe that's why Donna and I get along so well.


	10. Chapter 10

The Gilmore-Grey Union

By Michael Weyer

POV: Luke

What the hell am I doing here?

Seriously, how did I let myself get talked into doing this? As much as I love Lorelai, and I do, this is not the sort of function I wanted to get into. It's like a family gathering by way of Kafka. Or the Marx Brothers.

First you've got Lorelai's parents. Now, Richard, I don't mind too much, he's a decent guy, a bit disapproving still but I like to think he can come around. Emily, on the other hand…Looks can kill doesn't sum up what happens when she looks at me.

I still don't know what to make up Vincent's family. His mom is stern as hell yet I can't help liking her. His sister is what Lorelai might be if she didn't have a lifetime in front of the TV and movie screen. His brother seems like a younger version of Taylor, complete with the beard and his wife is…geeze, I don't know who to compare her to.

That's not to mention the Tayne Diggs wannabe who's giving Amy a look I used to give Lorelai all the time. And finally this Donna person and I have no clue what kind of person she is or what she's doing here other than bringing the Cosmo Kramer factor into these proceedings.

Oh my God, it's happened. Lorelai has made me as TV-addicted as she is.

I sip my drink as Peter's family glares at him. "You're going back to playing?" Maxine snaps. "Correct me if I'm wrong, Peter, but didn't you nearly bankrupt your father's company the last time you followed this dream of becoming Mick Jagger?"

"Mick Jagger is the singer, Mom," he tiredly says. "Keith Richards is the guitarist."

"And he was old back when I was your age so he's not exactly the sort of person I want to see you emulate!"

"Mother, I'm a grown man! You can't dictate what I do!"

Amy, Vincent and Gillian give him looks that say "she can't?"

"Peter, your last name is Gray, not Frampton!"

"Too bad, cause that'd be cool," Lorelai pipes up.

"So," Christopher finally speaks up. "Um, Rory, have you figured out what you're going to do with college yet?"

Rory sighs and brushes her hair back. "I don't know yet. I really don't. I was thinking of going back but now…"

Christopher shrugs. "Well, it's your decision, kiddo."

I glare at him. "So she should just throw away all her dreams and settle for a second-class life? That's your fatherly advice?"

Christopher glares back at me. "She's an adult, she can figure out her own life."

"She's also confused and needs some real guidance, not some 'follow your instincts' crap! She deserves better, she can earn better if she believes in herself."

He points his fork at me. "I'm her father so I think my say has a bit more weight."

I let out a barking laugh. "Please! I've been watching these two for years and I can count on one hand the number of times you've been around for them! I've seen Lorelai get close to you, think it was going to work and you end up leaving her and Rory high and dry again!"

"Hey, I've got my own family! I didn't count on my girlfriend getting pregnant!"

"Just to be clear, are we talking Lorelai or your wife who you left? Cause I get confused on that a lot."

"Luke, be civil," Emily says in that snotty tone of hers. "Christopher does his best by his family…"

I whirl on her. "Do not start on me, I am not in the mood!" Her look of shock almost makes this whole night worthwhile. I keep it in mind when I stare at Christopher. "I've been around her for her whole life. I've helped her study, I've been to her birthday parties, I've put up her bookshelves and repaired in her houses, I've been there for some of her major functions, where were you?"

"I had my own stuff to deal with…"

"None of which pertains to her, evidentially! If you're read her stuff, you'll know how talented she is, how far she can go. You should be pushing her to go back to that, not tell her to go bohemian or whatever!"

"Listen, pal…"

"He's right."

We both turn to look at Rory, who's sitting up, her face calm. "He's right, Dad. I know you've had your own stuff and we've been through that. You got Mom pregnant, you're my birth father, I've accepted that." She looks at me and smiles. "But…but even before Luke and Mom got together…I considered him more my dad."

Not gonna cry. Not gonna cry. I am Luke Danes. Luke Danes does not cry in public. Not gonna happen.

Rory takes a breath. "Besides…I think I am going back."

Lorelai breaks into a wide smile. "You…you do?"

Rory nods. "Yeah, I was doubtful but Vincent was talking to me about it on the plane and he really, really made sense."

Everyone looks at him and Vincent shrugs. "I just talked to her about the problems I had with rejection when I started. I mean, this Huntzberger guy is a real asshole."

Emily nearly spits in her drink. "I beg your pardon!" she yells. "I will not have that language in my house!"

"Well, he is an asshole," Rory says. "And frankly, Logan is taking too much after him."

"Rory!" Emily cries out. "Richard, tell her to stop that!"

"Oh, come now, Emily," he intones lightly. "We both know he's an asshole."

"Richard!"

Lorelai is looking at Rory with true admiration in her eyes. "You…you're going back?"

Rory nods and Lorelai gives her a quick hug. She then reaches to hug Vincent. "Thank you so much."

"Hey, just giving her the push in the right direction," he states modestly.

Okay, it's official. I like this guy. I do. I didn't think I was going to but I like him. Maybe this marriage isn't as horrible an idea as it seems.

"Excuse me," Christopher says as he leans in to glare at Vincent. "What gives you the right to talk to my daughter about such an important thing?"

"Um, the fact I'm her husband?"

"Not for long."

"Well, then I might as well make the most of it. Maybe you ought to consider doing the same thing." He sips his drink and speaks again. "My dad wasn't the easiest person to talk to but at least he tried. That's a lot more than you've done."

Yep. I like this guy.


	11. Chapter 11

The Gilmore-Grey Union

Book III: The Dinner

By Michael Weyer

POV: Donna

I'm starting to think this may not have been the best idea I've had.

I wanted to be here. I mean, I knew Judge Grey would want me here for support. Sure, she has her family and all but she's my mentor and I knew she would want my presence here as well. Even if she did seem a bit thrown by it but it was a surprise and all.

But I am feeling a bit left out as the talk continues. I get these Gilmores have a lot of history and difficult times and it's a bit much to try and follow it all. I'm sort of feeling like an outsider, even more than Bruce must be.

I have to say she seems pretty. And smart too, which is a definite bonus. And I think she really does care for Vincent, which is a definite must. I still can't believe what Carol did to him, I thought she was better than that so maybe I'm not as good a judge of character as I believed.

Except for Judge Grey. She remains my rock.

"Lorelai, I still cannot believe you are putting such a strain on this family!" Emily snaps.

"What strain? How I am putting a strain? Hell, you're the Andromeda Strain of the Gilmore clan!"

"Lorelai, please calm down," her father says and I like his voice. It's deep, it's manly, I wonder if he does book voiceovers.

"I'm trying to be calm," she says. "It's Mom who's bringing in the noise and funk."

"I am simply attempting to show you the right path, that's always what I've tried to do!" Wow. I'm wondering if it's possible my mom had a sister she never told me about because she and Emily would get along great.

"Mom, your definition of 'right' isn't the same as the rest of us. Especially me!"

"Can we all please settle down and try to enjoy our meal?" Maxine says. It's good to see her as the voice of reason, she so excels at that.

Emily sips her wine again as she shakes her head. "Lorelai, you are sitting at this table with the father of your child and instead of taking the obvious chance to reconnect with him and give your daughter the stability she so desperately needs-----"

"Hey, wait…" Vincent tries to interrupt.

"You are instead agreeing to move in with this diner owner, a man who never belonged in our circle------"

"And thank God for that," Luke sourly states.

"Mom, I have had it, ok? I have had it with you running down every choice I've made, I've had it with you putting me down, I have had it with you interfering in my life and I've so had it with you trying to turn Rory into the DAR's newest pod person!"

Emily slams her glass down. "Lorelai, I will not have you speaking to me in that fashion in my house!"

"And exactly what gives you the standing to talk back to her like that?" That's why I love Judge Grey, she always manages to make the biting observations.

"This is between me and my daughter, young lady!" Emily snaps. "Lorelai, can you not see how your behavior has effected Rory?"

"Oh, you are not going there!" Lorelai fires back. "I am not letting you put all the blame for this on me!"

"She's right," Vincent pipes up. "It was me and Rory. Well, and a couple of bottles of Jack Daniels."

She glares at him. "She would never have been there if her mother------"

"No, she would never have been there if you hadn't given her the okay to throw away her dreams!" Lorelai breaks in. "That's what got her there!"

"I was only attempting------"

"To interfere as you always do-----"

"….Want what's best…."

"…Your way and no one else's…"

"Will you two SHUT UP!"

I don't even realize I've spoken until I'm out of my chair and glaring at them, Emily first. "My mother was just like you. She tried to tell me how to run my life, she ran down every decision I made, from joining the military to going to law school to getting married to a murderer and okay, that one she was dead right about. But she refused to be there when I gave birth to her granddaughter, she's refused to talk to me, refused to invite me to any family deals or anything. Which means she's missed out on the life of a beautiful, beautiful baby girl and I am sorry for her. And the way you're going, you're coming close to doing the same thing and turning into Norma Desmond, surrounded by nothing by a big house and nothing worthwhile."

As she sputters, I turn to Lorelai. "And you! You should be grateful you even have a mother who at least gives a damn about what you do, even if it drives you crazy! My mother hasn't even tried to contact me for years, at least she tries! Yes, badly but tries nonetheless so I think that should earn the tiniest bit of respect!"

I quiet down and realize everyone is staring at me with various stunned reactions. I feel my face flush as I sit down and sip my wine. "Um…sorry. I usually don't go off like that, really."

"No, that was pretty good," Rory says. I just drink my wine as the maid brings out the dinner. Maybe this was a bad idea but there is one key benefit.

It makes me realize the benefits of being away from my own family more.


	12. Chapter 12

The Gilmore-Grey Union

Book III: The Dinner

By Michael Weyer

Sorry for the delay between updates. Hope this makes up for it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

POV: Bruce

It's a little quiet after Donna's tirade. That makes a much better alternative to the yelling and screaming which seems to be the usual for this family.

I'm still trying to figure out why I'm here. Why in the world did I agree to this? I barely know Vincent and yet somehow I get talked into taking on a major family deal. For what? Why would I get pulled into this?

Because Judge Grey asked me and I had to say yes. I can't refuse her, no matter what it is.

I guess it's the loyalty my dad beat down on me. Always be loyal, no matter what. I've been showing that to Judge Grey over and over again over the years so I guess I can't shake it. Not that I'd much want to anyway.

So I figure it's good to simply sit back and try to let the histrionics flow around me and ignore the major dramas. I know it's hard for me to blend in the background but I'm willing to give it a try right now.

Vincent's the one who decides to speak up in the silence. "So, um, Christopher, you and Lorelai were…together?"

The other man gives him a condescending smile. "Seeing as how we conceived Rory, yeah, that happened."

"I mean were you married?" Vincent clarifies.

"No," he replies. "I offered but Lorelai had to be stubborn."

"Excuse me?" Lorelai held up a hand, her face in disbelief. "You're saying you were ready to make a commitment to raising Rory? Wow, usually you have to watch WWE to see revisionist history like that."

I can see her mother ready to open her mouth again so I quickly interject myself. "I can sympathize. It's not easy trying to see a daughter raised when you're not married to the mother."

Christopher looks over to me and nods. "You too, huh?"

I simply nod as I cut into the chicken we're being served. "I got my girlfriend pregnant when we were young. I wanted to do the right thing, she said no. So I tried to get to know my daughter as well as I could."

"Yeah but it gets busy," he states with a shrug.

I look at him, my brow furrowing. ""Excuse me?"

He sips his wine before going back to his meal. "Well, you know how it is. You have your job, your own problems and time gets away from you. It's hard to get the time to be with her a lot."

I frown deep. "You make time. That's what I did. Yeah, I missed a few dates but from what I've been hearing, you missed most of Rory's life. That's not right."

"I do my best," he fires back. "I tried to be there for her----"

"You don't 'try,' you do," I interrupt. "You make the time, you do what it takes. You're a parent, a father. That means you've got a major responsibility that supersedes anything else and you have to live up to that. Sorry if that interferes with your job or your own personal stuff but that's what being a parent means."

"Excuse me, Bruce was it?" Emily says. "But I don't think that sort of attitude is needed right now. Christopher is a good provider------"

Lorelai, Luke and Rory all snort and even Christopher doesn't like what Emily's saying.

"You don't provide with just money, you provide by being there for your daughter." I'm a bit surprised to hear Judge Grey add her two cents into things. Then again, if there's one thing I've learned about the Grey family, it's that they often tend to butt in even if they're not asked to.

"As far as I can see," Judge Grey continues. "Lorelai has done a lot better by Rory than her dad has. Raising a kid on your own is not easy. I know that."

"It never is easy to raise a child," Emily replies in a tone even more condescending than Christopher's was. "And I would imagine it is more difficult for you, as a judge. So perhaps you should have gotten a husband yourself some time ago."

Maxine slams her glass down on the table and if this was a Western, people would be ducking into buildings right now. "Emily, if you are going to be telling my daughter how to live her life, we are going to have a problem."

She just chews on her food. "I am merely attempting to point out that a stable man in her life can give her daughter a better life as well."

"Then why are you down on my stable man?" Lorelai asks. She seems a little hesitant, probably worried Donna will go off again.

Emily glares at her, then fixes her look at Judge Grey. "Have you ever considered settling down?"

"Okay, mom, we're getting into a level of control Karl Rove would find creepy," Lorelai states.

Judge Grey just stares back at Emily nice and cool. "I was engaged once but I broke it off because he wasn't the right man for me. It hasn't worked out for my last few boyfriends either because of baggage on both ends. I don't see how that is any of your business but I do my best to provide for my daughter and raise her well."

Emily just sniffs. "Hopefully, better than Lorelai did…"

"Lady what is your problem?" I'm aware of the looks of surprise the Greys are giving me but I keep going. "You are talking to a fine woman, a judge as well as a mother and someone who does more for families in one day than you can imagine."

"Well, I'm sure she's good at her job but------"

"Good?" I slam my silverware down and point a finger at her. "You have no idea how good this woman is. This woman pours her heart and her soul into every case, she cares about every person who goes through that courtroom. Every child who goes through pain and agony, abuse and neglect, all of that, she carries that with her every single day. She goes through a job that has broken people older and more experienced than her but she still goes on and fights and refuses to give up, no matter what. You do not talk down to this woman, you understand me? You do not talk down to her. You should be doing what I do and that is get on your knees every day and thank God you know a woman as special and caring and amazing as her. You never talk down to her. Never."

I realize that everyone is staring at me right now. Damn, I don't go off like that. I do my best to keep my temper in after I got arrested and nearly lost my job punching that asshole that one time. I wipe my mouth with my napkin as I stand up. "I've got to go." With that, I start to march out.

I'm heading to the foyer, trying to figure out where the maid put our coats when I hear Amy's voice behind me. "Bruce!"

"Judge Grey, I'm sorry."

"There's nothing to be sorry about," she says. "You don't have to go."

"Judge Grey------"

"For God's sake, Bruce, would it kill you to call me Amy just once?"

Something about the way she snaps makes me think about it. "Judge Grey…I think I know enough about society to know you just don't go back after insulting the hostess."

"Well, the hostess is also supposed to be courteous to guests and that's not happening." She reaches to grab my hand. "Bruce…please….stay."

I look at her hand and then up at her. There's a long moment of us standing there. And then she leans up and I lean down and we kiss right in the middle of the foyer. No build-up, no real reason, just that kiss.

I know it's wrong. I know it's wrong on so many levels. But it feels so right too. Maybe there was a reason to come here tonight after all.


	13. Chapter 13

The Gilmore-Grey Union

Book III: The Homecoming

By Michael Weyer

POV: Amy

What the hell am I doing?

I'm standing in the foyer of Vincent's new in-laws after a blow-up argument and I'm kissing my CSO.

Why am I doing this? We did this once before, years ago, and we agreed it was a mistake, a huge mistake.

So why am I doing it now? And why does it feel so right?

We break apart as soon as we kiss. We just stand there, staring at each other and he at least looks as thrown by this as I am. He backs up and turns away. "Bruce, wait," I begin.

"Judge Grey…I think I should leave."

"Bruce, we have to…"

"Judge Grey….Can we just…put this aside for now?"

"Bruce, you can't just ignore what we did."

"I can try."

"Bruce…"

He turns to me and shakes his head. "We've been this way before, Judge Grey. I…We can't do this. It's not right for our jobs or our families. It's just going to cause problems so we're better off-----"

"Ignoring how we feel?" I ask intently. "Bruce, if there's one thing I've learned in this family, that strategy really doesn't work well for very long."

"Judge Grey, I…respect you too much to put your career in jeopardy."

Respect? Is that all he really has? I sure as hell didn't feel respect in that kiss just now. I want to talk to him more but he turns and marches right out the door, leaving me standing there, trying to figure out just what the hell happened.

"Well, that was interesting." I turn to see Lorelai standing by the stairs with a slightly bemused look on her face. "Sorry, I didn't mean to turn voyeur but that's probably the most action this house has seen in years and hoo boy was that a visual I didn't want."

I rub my head. "Lorelai, what just happened wasn't what it looked like."

"Really? Funny, I was getting a vibe off you two for a while, all during dinner. It kinda reminded me of me and Luke to tell the truth."

I raise an eyebrow. "I think there's a slight difference between Luke and Bruce."

"Yeah, like how he doesn't seem to have a handle on your first name," she notes. "That can be a bit trying for a relationship. It'd be hell for Madonna or Cher."

I can't help but smile. I'm really starting to like her, despite any problems we're having with the families. "Maybe. Right now, it's just…complicated."

She looks at me, that smile fading a little bit. "How long have you known him?"

"Six years."

"You trust him?"

"More than anyone outside the family."

She nods carefully. "If you want my advice…and I'm probably going to give it to you anyway because that's just the sort of annoying person I am…Go find him."

I blink at that. "Excuse me?"

"Go after him, Amy. Don't care right now about the consequences, just take the opportunity as you can. Believe me, I had so many opportunities with Luke and I didn't take them. We could have been together years ago but I kept letting it slide. And when we did get together, we still had a lot of problems. I believe you've met one by the name of Emily."

I shake my head as I brush my hair back. "It's not like that with Bruce."

"You sure?" She presses. "Cause it sure seemed that way from the kiss I just saw." She moves in. "Look, Amy. I love my daughter. I know my daughter. And despite what you may think, I'm getting the feeling that this may not be the temporary union our mothers hope it is. Which means we're going to be seeing more of each other."

"And?" I ask, wondering where this is going.

"And," she goes on. "As a new family member, my advice to you is do what you think is going to make you happy. Trust me, Amy, you may get more than one shot at happiness but it won't matter if you keep missing it."

I bite my lip. "It's…I mean…it's Bruce. He's such a good friend."

"So was Luke," Lorelai replies with that nice smile of hers. "Sometimes…that's just the perfect guy for you." She leans in to rub my shoulder. "So maybe it's time you took that chance yourself."

She turns to walk out, leaving me to my thoughts. Bruce? I don't care what's she saying, it's too much. Bruce, the guy who's always there for me, who I see every day, who I…

I…

I race out the door and see him unlocking his car. "Bruce!" I yell out as I race to him.

He turns, frowning. "Judge Grey."

I grab him and I kiss him, longer than before. It takes him a moment before he answers back. It feels so right. I don't care about the job or gossip or families or any of that. All I care about is how it feels so right kissing him.

It feels more right when he kisses me.

And it feels more right than anything when we go to his place and make love that night.

It's just one right night over all. You can't find fault with that.


	14. Author's Note

Author's Note

I want to apologize for not updating as much as before. I've been busy with stuff in my life and some other fics like House and Holmes and New Blood in a New Hope (shameless plug).

Also, I've been effected by the same problem I believe a lot of Java Junkie writers are having: The show's decision to have Lorelai get with Christopher has filled me with wild rage. It's hard to get into the mentality of presenting Christopher as in the wrong when the show has them together so much.

So I hope you can all bear with me. I'll try to update when I can and hope to wrap this up before the end of the year. Thanks for all the great comments, I really appreciate how many people are enjoying this.


	15. Chapter 15

The Gilmore-Grey Union

Book III: The Dinner

By Michael Weyer

SO sorry for the long delay. As I noted, busy with various things and writer's block. I hope this helps make up for it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

POV: Peter

Once Amy and Bruce leave, things start to get out of control.

Admittedly, they've been bouncing toward the slope for a while but here's where the train finally starts to rock hard. It's quiet for a few minutes as we chew our food. Lorelai comes back to the table and sits down with a funny smile on her face.

"Sorry," she explains. "But it seems Amy and Bruce won't be coming back."

"We'll have to catch up with them later, then," Mother says. She doesn't seem to notice the smile and the way Lorelai talks about it which…

Oh, God. Not Bruce.

Not that I don't mind the guy and all but Amy's love life is a roller coaster of Six Flags proportions without adding him to it. We've got enough drama with Vincent, now him?

I just shake my head and try to steer things away before Mother notices Lorelai's reaction. "So, um, Christopher…how is your business?"

"Pretty good," he replies. "I've done my best to provide for my family."

I hear what sounds like a snort and see Lorelai and Rory both sipping their wine while sharing eye rolls. I just ignore them as I look to him. I'm trying to give him a bit of a break. I can tell he doesn't seem to be on the good side of these Gilmores but he is the father of my brother's new wife. It doesn't hurt to butter up to him a bit.

I nod as I chew my food. "So, do you have some good insurance coverage?"

Mother sighs as Gillian leans in. "Peter, I don't think we need to talk business right now."

"What?" I ask. "It's a simple question, I think it might be appropriate." I turn and look over to Vincent. "You should be thinking about it too. If you and Rory stay married, we'll have to revise some of our forms, the estate and holding assets, Mom's will…"

"Oh, for Heaven's sake, Peter!" Mother bursts in. "You know full well my finances are tight enough, I'm not going to revise the will like this."

"Mother, if she is part of the family now, won't she be entitled to something when you die?"

"I appreciate your tactful tone, Peter but I didn't change my will for Gillian or your children, I won't for her."

"You didn't change your will for me?" Gillian asks with a frown.

"Why wouldn't you do that?" Emily asks.

"I see no reason to continue pushing this entire marriage at all," Mother answers her.

"Wait, wait, you mean…you didn't change it at all when Peter and I got married?" Gillian presses.

"I can agree with that," Emily admits. "But at the same time, I don't see why simply cutting her off is right either."

"Um, nothing for our children, either?" Gillian asks. Oh no. She's got the eyes widening. I know that the eyes widening is the first sign of a Gillian meltdown.

Mother seems to recognize it as well and turns to speak quietly. "I'm sorry, dear but frankly, I was never sure about you and Peter and didn't want to make the fuss. If it makes you feel better, I didn't do it when Amy married Michael."

Gillian looks ready to squeak another answer but I quickly grab her hand to stop her. Emily, meanwhile, sips her drink and shakes her head. "That is simply carelessness. How can you not take some sort of measures to make sure your family is cared for in the future?"

Luke looks across the table sardonically. "You wanna field that one, Chris?"

He just glares back. "Lorelai knows how I provide."

"Chris, out of respect for the daughter we share, please don't put yourself in the firing line," Lorelai says.

"I back that up, Dad," Rory adds.

Richard decides to get into this. "I do agree with Peter. Having a long-term plan is very important. But at the same time, a man shouldn't feel pigeonholed into such a commitment without considering it carefully."

Emily arches an eyebrow at her. "Are you saying I pigeonholed you into getting me in your will?"

He just looks at his plate and slices his food, which seems the smart play here. Mother, however, just can't leave well enough alone. "You know, Emily, I'm starting to understand your daughter's reluctance over discussing this situation with you. Frankly, you don't want a discussion, you just want everyone to do what you want."

"Oh and apparently you are a very open-minded individual yourself."

Oh no. I see it.

The vein. That one vein on Mother's forehead that lights up like a beacon. When that vein pops in, you just leave the room or shut up. Gillian, Vincent and even Donna shut up with me. Sadly, the Gilmores don't recognize the warning sign and Emily plows ahead. "You are a guest here, Mrs. Grey and as such, you should have some manners."

"Manners?" Mother sputters as she waves the glass of wine she's holding in her hand. "Are you suggesting I lack manners?"

"Mom, how about you put the wine down?" Vincent gently suggests.

Mother goes on. "Since the moment we walked in here, you decided instantly what sort of people we are, which is unworthy of your exalted status!"

"Maxine, how about you give me the wine?" Gillian asks, reaching for it.

Emily leans forward. "I have tried to be polite-----"

"Oh, please!" Mother snorts. "You can't keep that condescending tone our of your voice if your life depended on it!"

"Well, perhaps it's warranted!" Emily says as she sits up straight. "Perhaps if you had the same sense of decorum as I do, we wouldn't be here!"

Oh, no she didn't.

Mother is rising up, the glass in hand and her face tight. "Are you saying I'm to blame for this?"

"Maxine, how about I check out that wine?" Donna asks, reaching for it.

"Now that you mention it," Emily snaps. "They say the apple doesn't fall far from the tree. It looks like that counts for rotten fruit as well."

"So I'm a bad mother? I've failed in raising my children right?"

"Mother, for God's sake, sit down and give me the wine!" I call out, desperate to avoid the inevitable.

Emily just smirks. "I'm saying that perhaps if you'd been more of a mother, your son wouldn't be married to my granddaughter, your daughter wouldn't have walked off with that man and you might not be here as a single person."

I've never quite realized how strong an arm Mother has, remarkable after two heart attacks. She manages to get almost the entire remaining glass of wine across the table and onto Emily's face in one smooth motion.

It's pretty clear the rest of the night can only go downhill from here.


	16. Chapter 16

The Gilmore-Grey Union

Book III: The Dinner

By Michael Weyer

I am SO sorry for the very long delay between chapters. Got tied up in my BTVS/Star Wars crossover (cheap plug). So trying to get back with it a bit more, hope you're all still around.

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

POV: Lorelai

There's a dead silence once the wine hits Mom's face. It appears that the final straw, she has been dealt.

Now I'm not sure what to feel at this moment. On the one hand, I agree Mom may have had it coming as she was pushing way too hard on a woman who obviously was already on edge.

But, odd as it seems, I'm hit by an urge to defend my mother from someone attacking her like this. If nothing else, it's downright rude and doesn't really bode well for the in-laws.

Mom is just frozen, staring out in shock with wine dipping down her face. Maxine appears a bit flustered, as if just realizing what she's done. I glance around and everyone else is pretty thrown. For what may be the first time ever, Luke and Chris seem right on the same page, which is getting the hell out of here.

Mom grabs a napkin to rub her face, sputtering with rage like Dick Cheny's outboard motor. "H..h…How dare you!"

"How dare you?" Maxine fires back. "How dare you run down my family and myself from your lofty spot on high!"

Dad throws down his own napkin as he leans in. "Maxine, I can understand how upset you are but this isn't the right way to show it."

"Maybe not but your wife seems to have made it the only way!" Maxine snaps. "She is placing all the blame for this right on my son as if Rory was just an innocent bystander."

"She was!"

I actually let out a scoff. "Mom, come on. I love her dearly but innocent waved bye-bye to my baby a while ago."

Maxine turns to glare at me. "Does sarcasm just second nature to you?"

"No. It's first nature to me."

Mom has wiped off her face and is pointing out of the room. "Out. All of you out this instant!"

"Mom…"

"This is not about you, Lorelai," she snaps. "I have been attempting to be a good hostess and------"

"Oh, yeah," Luke interjects. "Inviting the Father of the Year," he motions to Chris. "Was a real warm move!"

Chris glares at him. "You know, I'm really getting sick of you running me down."

"Good, keep going and it'll be a full-fledged flu," Luke says. "Then we won't have you hanging around anymore."

Chris leans forward, aiming a knife at Luke. "You own a diner. You flip patties and hash, what right do you have to be with Lorelai?"

Oh, no, he did not.

Luke leans in, pointing his own fork at Chris. "How about the right that I've actually been around to help out her and Rory while you were knocking up some other woman, marrying her, having her cheat on you and divorcing her and then coming back expecting Lor to fall back into your arms?"

"I had-----"

"To grow up?" Luke snorts. "Yeah, good luck. From what I can tell, you're just as irresponsible as when you got Lorelai pregnant."

Chris throws down his napkin. "That's it! You want to take this outside?"

Luke throws his napkin down and stands up. "Gladly!"

"Luke!" I yell, grabbing at his arm.

"Dad, don't you dare!" Rory calls out.

They both start circling around the table, moving to each other, both angry. "Christopher, don't stoop to his level!" Mom calls out. Wow, peace-making and still snobbish. Only Emily Gilmore.

Peter is standing up, his arms outstretched. "Wait a minute, wait a minute. I can tell you guys have some sort of beef but isn't this just------"

"Sit down, rocker-boy!" Luke yells. "I've been wanting to punch this bastard's lights out for years now!"

Okay, half of me is freaked at how angry Luke is. The other half is freaked at how incredibly turned on that makes me. Brr.

Dad is up on his feet and moving in to Christopher. "Christopher, stop this at once! We are here to help Rory, not to get bogged down in idiotic fights like this."

"He's right," Peter says. "Now just because this guy," he motions at Luke. "Is going down to his basic instincts to duke it out like some hick-----"

"Hey!" I yell as I get to my feet. "Where do you get off calling my boyfriend a hick? At least he works for a living."

"Peter works!" Gillian says as she also gets to her feet and gets right in my face. Wow, she actually seems pretty intense up close. "He provides for our family wonderfully! And without having to work in some diner!"

"When he's not touring with Dave Matthews?" I fire back.

Donna takes a long sip of her wine and looks around. "Ah, is it almost desert? I could use some desert. Who wants desert?"

We all ignore her as we yell at each other. Donna is yelling about Peter and I'm firing back about Luke who's ready to go Rocky and Apollo with Christopher. I see Dad trying to hold Mom back while she and Maxine fire some words across the table and boy howdy is it odd to see Mom losing it like this in public.

So the inevitable finally occurs when Christopher lunges at Luke, shoving Peter aside to throw a punch. Unfortunately, it's at just that point that Vincent stands up to try and help so Christopher ends up laying out his own son-in-law.

Rory's loud yell pretty much signifies the end of the most uncomfortable dinner in Gilmore family history. And there's still desert to come.


	17. Chapter 17

The Gilmore-Grey Union

By Michael Weyer

My apologies for another long delay, thanks for keeping up with things.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

POV: Vincent

I've been punched before. Frankly, after being shot, it's not that bad an experience as it might be for other people. Still, getting belted by your own father in law is pretty unique, even by Grey standards.

I moan out as I rub my jaw. It takes a few moments to realize my place lying on the floor and I have to admit that the ceiling of the house is actually pretty nicely designed. I take a few minutes to admire it while I wait for my head to fully clear.

My view is obstructed by a pair of beautiful eyes looking at me with worry. "Vincent! Vincent, can you hear me?"

"It was a punch, not a 2x4," I manage to say as I rub my aching chin. It takes a moment to realize it's not loud buzzing I'm hearing but rather the argument of voices over the table. Man, a punch-out doesn't stop the fighting? Maybe we're more alike than we realized.

"I can't believe you hit him!" Lorelei is yelling.

"I wasn't trying to!" Christopher snaps back. "I was aiming for diner boy here!"

"You wanna try again, let's go!" Luke says but Lorelei holds him back.

"Vincent, are you all right?" Mom says as she joins Rory at my side.

"I'm fine, Mom," I say as I stand up, shaking off the pain. It'll be bruised tomorrow but that seems to be the extent of it.

Once she gets the routine concern out of the way, Mom turns her righteous anger on full blast as she whirls on Christopher. "Is this the way you want to treat your own son-in-law?"

"They're not staying married!" he yells.

"That's their decision, not yours!"

That gets everyone to stop talking and we all stare at Mom in various states of disbelief. "Mother, are you feeling okay?" Peter asks with true concern.

Mom wipes her face before facing Emily. "I don't know what your child-raising techniques are like. But there comes a point where, like it or not, you must open up to the fact that your children are going to make their own decisions and there's nothing you can do to stop that."

Emily glares at her. "So you think it's just right to let them both throw away their lives like this?"

"How do you know they won't work out?" Mom says. "I don't know that. I have seen families you never thought would last a year and yet they manage to pull it through while the seemingly perfect ones crash and burn in a few years."

"He's not right for her!"

"Maybe I'm not right for him!" Rory snaps. "I mean, he's a great guy, grandma! He's a great writer, successful, has good family bonds and he really seems to get me when we talk. And hell, we've already slept together…"

"Excuse me!" Richard exclaims. I don't blame him, tossing out the sex life before parents is never the best thing.

Rory takes a deep breath. "I mean…it's thanks to him I'm going back to school so…I don't know, maybe this isn't such a bad thing after all."

"You cannot be serious!" Emily snaps. "It's not a good thing to get married at your age!"

"You wanted Mom and Dad married when they were in high school!"

"Yes but…you know the circumstances!"

"Rory," Lorelei says as she faces her daughter. "Look at me, kiddo." As Rory does, she takes a deep breath. "Are you sure about this? Long-term relationships are not easy, trust me on that."

"I know," Rory says. "But…I mean…He really is a good guy, Mom. I get along with him so much better than with Logan or Dean or Jess…"

Note to self. Now that you're married to this woman, maybe it's time to find out a bit more of her exes.

"You've known him less than a week!" Emily protests. "That is no time to determine whether you're right for each other!"

"Actually, Peter and I hit it off rather well." For once, I'm glad Gillian is ready to open her mouth. "And we've had ups and downs but we're making it work."

Rory motions to them. "See? You can't judge how we'll end up just by how we started! Maybe…I don't know, maybe it can work out…"

"How will you live?" Richard asks but not with judgment, with actual interest.

"I have a job," I tell him. "I've still got some book royalties, I can handle it."

"There's also Dad's inheritance," Peter chimes in. "It's a pretty tidy nest egg now, you can live off that for a while."

I nod to him in gratitude before looking at the Gilmores. "Look…I know this isn't easy. And it won't be. But…if she's willing to give it a try, so am I. Isn't it better to at least see rather than just sweep this under the rug?"

Emily rubs her forehead as if trying to fight off an impending stroke. "I…this cannot work! It just cannot work!"

"She's right!" Christopher says. "I'm not gonna let my little girl be pulled into this!"

Okay, father in law or not_, I'm_ ready to punch this guy out. I have no idea how Luke's kept from doing it so long. And the guy's still talking.

"I am not going to let this happen, you are getting divorced and----"

"Oh, Christopher, shut up!" Richard barks.

That gets another round of silenced stares, from their part of the table more than ours. Richard leans in to glare at him as he speaks. "You forfeited any right to have a say on Rory's future a long time ago. You have a family of your own now, Christopher and it's time to let go of Lorelei. She's moved on and I think it's high past time you grew up and did the same."

Yep, I'm adding this guy to my Christmas card list.

Emily is gawking at him while Lorelei and Luke both look happy at his little pronouncement. Christopher stammers before speaking. "Richard, I was just trying…"

"To control Lorelei once again," he says. "As someone who has tried and failed at that, I can assure you, it's best to just let it drop now, Christopher. She has made her choice and it's not you. So get over her and stop acting like you've been a responsible parent all your life."

"Thanks, Dad," Lorelei whispers. Luke looks pretty happy too. Christopher doesn't seem to get the hint it's time for him to shut up. "She is my daughter, Richard! I will do what it takes to make sure she's happy and throwing her life over some hack writing loser who lives with his crazy-ass family is-----"

In retrospect, punching him in the jaw may not have been the right move. Yeah, it's a bit of nice payback and he was insulting my family but belting the father of your wife isn't exactly a nice way to cap off her big speech on how we might be able to work out.

Then again, it does feel pretty good.


	18. Chapter 18

The Gilmore-Grey Union

Book III: The Dinner

By Michael Weyer

My apologies for the looooooong delay, tied up in other projects. Of course, it makes sense that I come back only to wrap the whole thing up. Well, hopefully it's worth the wait.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

POV: Rory

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, the big hand is on the nine, the little hand on the seven and my dad is on the floor. Sounds like it's time to end this dinner.

Grandma, of course, throws an even bigger fit as her golden boy goes down at my husband's fist. I have to admit, I'm annoyed too but the sad fact is, Dad was asking for it. Mom's face shows she agrees with me while Luke is obviously wishing he'd been the one to nail him himself.

As for Vincent's family, his mom is already yelling at Grandma about it while his brother and wife are exchanging looks and slowly sliding over to the door. Donna is the only one still eating and acting like nothing weird is going on at all.

I decide now is a good time to make a hasty retreat as I soon move to the foyer. I see the maid going by and give her a sympathetic look. Poor girl had no idea what kind of madness she was getting into taking on a job here. Of course, even by we Gilmore standards, this has been a wild night.

"You okay, kiddo?" I turn to see Mom coming up with a slight smile.

"Shouldn't you be trying to help keep Luke away from Dad?"

"Nah, seeing Chris punched out already seems to have deflated Luke's righteous anger." Mom smiles. "Hope he still has some of that energy saved for tonight…"

"Ew alert!" I quickly interrupt. As much as I love my mom and Luke together, I don't want to think of them…well….together, you know? There's only so much my mind can handle as it is.

Mom nods and looks to me. "Rory," she softly says. "I…was this my fault? I mean…did I not lay down the law more, try to be more of a mother and cause this?"

"Mom!" I gasp.

"I mean, I know we've always been more friends and that's good and I wouldn't trade it for anything but…" She rubs her face. "I didn't want this to happen. I mean, I wanted you to get married but…"

"Mom," I sigh as I move in. "It's not your fault. None of it is. It's me and Vincent and some bad alcohol-based decision making. Nothing had to do with you. You raised me perfectly, no kid could ask for a better mom than you and I will never blame you for it."

She smiles, fighting back tears as she hugs me. "Thanks, kiddo," she whispers. She breaks it off and backs up. "So…you're going to try it?"

I nod slowly. "I…I've talked to him, Mom and…he is a nice guy, really. He…well, he does seem to get me." I shrug. "I don't know if it'll work out huge long-term but…I know I'll always regret not trying."

Mom looks at me and that goofy smile comes back. A light in her eyes I know has been absent for a long while. "If he's getting you back to school, he is a good guy." She punches my arm lightly. "So how about you go talk to him? I'll go keep your father and Luke from turning the dining hall into a scene from _Kill Bill_."

"Okay, talk to you later," I brightly say as I head to the kitchen. I see Vincent there, holding a napkin filled with ice to his hand. "Are you okay?" I ask in concern.

"Yeah," he nods. "Trust me, after being shot…"

"Are you just going to bring that up all the time?" I interrupt. "Honestly, when I'm in labor and howling, are you going to tell me 'it's no worse than being shot' because I think we're going to have problems if you do."

He stares at me and I realize what I just said. I've actually suggested the possibility of the two of us having children one day which may be a tad rushed. "Um…I meant…you know…ah…"

He chuckles. "You're really cute when you're flustered, you know that?"

I can feel my cheeks flush. What am I, a third-grader now? "Thanks, I guess. You look cute when you're injured."

Vincent smiles as he takes the ice off his hand. "Ah, used to punching people. I once decked Amy's ex-husband right in a restaurant."

Hmm., a tad of a temper and violence, maybe not good. "You get in fights often?"

"Not that much," he quickly says. "And not often winning as many as I'd like either."

A long silence comes up as we hear the still loud voices in the other room. "Um," I finally speak up. "So….you want to give…us a try?"

He's quiet before nodding. "Yeah. Yeah, I do." He chuckles. "Hell, we already got the in-law drama taken care of, sailing should me smoother after this."

I chuckle back. "Yeah…course, if we end up renewing our vows, Dad and Luke are probably going to be dueling with pistols."

"Really?"

"Oh, yeah, Taylor and Kirk have an annual deal with it all the time, complete with costumes. Kirk would just love to be Luke's second, which is better than being Taylor's third all the time."

He nods as he moves in. "So…we're a married couple."

"Bells and whistles," I nod back.

He pauses. "Do you…remember any of that night?"

I shake my head. "Not a thing."

"Me either." He takes another pause. "Kind of sucks, you know? Our wedding night and can't remember any of it."

"I know," I say carefully. "For all we know, I gave you the best sex of your life."

He doesn't laugh, just gives a little smirk and damn that is one sexy smirk. "For all we know."

There's that long silence once more.

"I don't suppose…" I begin.

"You don't think…" he says at the same time.

We both stop and look at each other and next thing I know we're kissing and moving to the nearest door. If I know Mom, she's got a room open at the Inn just in case she and Luke get a little frisky and I'm sure I can con Michael out of it.

What's going to happen to us in the future? I don't know. But that's part of growing up, new experiences and new lives. And who knows? Maybe this one could be a damn good life at that.

Good for me, Rory Gilmore-Grey.

**Well, that's it. The end of a road that ended up a lot longer than I had planned. Thanks to all who commented and hung on through the various delays that kept it from being finished earlier. Will there be a GGU Book IV? Not sure yet but you never know. Again, thanks to everyone, hope you enjoyed it. **


End file.
